Paisley Jacket
by EmmyGoldsworthy13
Summary: Clare wins concert tickets to her and Eli's favorite band. Awesomeness Ensues. 3-shot! Eclaaare.


**So, I came up with this idea about an hour ago. Haha, I can just totally picture this happening with them. So yeahh. Here's Chapter 1!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters. But I can dream.**

I quickly dialed the radio station's number, and prayed under my breath that I would be the thirteenth caller.

"Hello?" Someone answered enthusiastically.

"Hi." I said, my heart pounding in my chest.

"What's your name?" The man asked. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Clare Edwards." I told him.

"Well, Clare Edwards, you just got yourself _4 free tickets to Dead Hand!" _The man yelled into the phone. A gaping smile made it's way to my face, and I jumped up and down.

"AHHH! REALLY?" I screamed into the phone, and I heard him chuckle.

"Yes, really! Now, I'm going to put you on the phone with my partner, and she'll get your name and address, and we'll send you the tickets! They should be in your mailbox tomorrow!" He said, sounding excited. I squealed and continued to jump up and down on the carpeted floor of my living room. A woman asked for my name and address, and I gave them to her and hung up the phone.

Now, I had to call my English partner. My stomach tingled with butterflies as I called his cell phone, and it rang twice before he answered.

"Clare?" Eli answered, sounding confused. "What's up?"

"Meet me in your driveway in ten minutes! I have to tell you something!" I half-shouted happily into the receiver of the phone.

"Can't you just tell me n-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"NO!" I yelled into the phone. I heard him chuckling on the other end. "BYE!" I yelled again, and then hung up the phone. I pulled on a pair of converse sneakers, and ran out my front door as fast as I could. I ran over to the side of my house to grab my bike, and climbed on it. I nudged back the kickstand as I rolled out of my driveway, and I pedaled as fast as I could to Eli's house. I squealed because of my pure excitement, and then giggled as I realized how stupid I sounded.

_Dead Hand_ was mine, Eli's, and Adam's favorite band, and I was excited about the concert, but I was more excited that I might get to go with Eli. Mrs. Dawes assigned us as English partners, and at first I thought it was a horrible idea. But, as we hung out more, we became really close. We were practically attached at the hip, and Adam says we needed to tone down the flirting, but I don't think we are _at all._

I mean, I like Eli, _a lot._ But, he would doesn't like me the same way. So, for now, I'll have to stick with blushing around him, laughing at his witty comebacks, rolling my eyes at his sarcasm, and the butterflies in my stomach whenever I heard his voice or saw his smirk.

Hell, he doesn't mind one bit. His smirk just gets bigger and bigger to match his ego.

I rode onto Eli's street, and I sped down the road until I found his cute, vintage house. I always knew which was his, because since his family loved rock'n'roll so much, they had a flag on their flag pole that had the radio station of where his dad worked. I laughed and shook my head as I pulled up, and Eli was laying there stretched out on the green grass of his front lawn. He looked up when he saw me coming, and he smiled as I pulled into his driveway, let my bike crash down onto the pavement, and jogged over to where he was laying. I squealed and jumped up and down, and he stood up to put his hands on my shoulders to restrain me from hopping.

"Woah, calm down, there, Edwards." He said, looking amused, with his signature smirk.

"Guess what!" I yelled excitedly. He rolled his eyes and put on a sarcastic thinking face.

"Umm… _Twilight_'s on TV?" He said, his lips curling back up on one side to form his smirk. I giggled, and continued to jump, even though he tried to keep me from doing it.

"No!" I said, with an excited smile.

He laughed. "What, then?" Eli asked, giving up on trying to hold me down any longer.

I squealed. "I GOT 4 TICKETS TO _DEAD HAND_!" I yelled. "THIS FREAKING WEEKEND!" I screamed, and then jumped around some more, adding a pop to every step.

"WHAT!" Eli said with a huge smile, in awe. "NO WAY." He said, holding his hands out in front of him and bending his knees as he said it.

"YEAH!" I screamed, unable to stay quiet and keep the smile off of my face. "_AHHH!"_ I squealed, and started to dance around his yard. Eli just stood there watching me, doubling over and holding his stomach as the beautiful sound of his laughter escaped his lips.

"I didn't know you were capable of being this excited." He said loudly in between his laughs, and then I rolled over onto the grass and spread out.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" I yelled into the air, and then sighed loudly.

"Hmm, I couldn't tell." He said sarcastically, sitting cross-legged next to me. I laughed as I heard his sarcasm, and he just looked down at the ground.

"So… um… you have 4 tickets. Who are you… um, you know… going to take with you?" He said with a smirk, looking up at the sky innocently as he waited for my answer. I laughed.

"Oh, you know… Ali, Adam… and that girl down the street…" I said playfully, silently challenging him. He put a sharpie-nailed hand on his chest, and feigned hurt as he looked down at me. "I'm just kidding, of course you're going!" I said, giggling as sarcastic relief came over his face.

"I knew it." He said, pursing his lips and closing his eyes as looked away. I laughed at him, and then he turned to me and yelled in my face with a smile.

"WOOOO!" He screamed, which only made me laugh harder. He got up and started to run around the yard, and I couldn't get up because I was laughing so hard. My stomach ached, and tears were running down my face as I laughed at my English partner, and I heard someone clear their throat from Eli's front door. I turned to see Cece with he arms across her chest, leaning on the doorframe and laughing at us.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" She asked, with a giggle that only fit herself and her personality.

"Clare got tickets to _Dead Hand_ this weekend." Eli said, magically calm and collected as his mother stood there shaking her head at us. "Can I _pleeeaase_ go?" He asked, jutting out his bottom lip and making his eyes look wide.

It was probably the most adorable sight I'd ever seen.

Cece just giggled, and then nodded. "I can drive you guys there. It's that concert in Hamilton, right?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked with a smile, and she laughed as she told me her answer.

"Bullfrog hasn't shut up about it." She said, and then waved as she went back inside with a big smile. I turned to Eli, and laughed as I screamed at him.

"_AHHHH, I CAN'T WAIT!" _I yelled excitedly. Eli just laughed and rolled down onto the ground next to me and shook his head.

"Only you…" He said quietly, looking up at me and smiling as I rolled my eyes at him.

**End of Chapter 1!**

**I had to write this. Haha. **

**Sooo, like? Love? Hate? Review Pleeeaase!**


End file.
